Lama Su
Lama Su is the Prime Minister of Kamino and an antagonist in the Star Wars franchise first appearing in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Lama Su oversaw the creation of the Galactic Republic's first clone armies. That effort gave his storm-swept homeworld influence in the Republic, but also made it a target of the Separatist military. In the film, he was portrayed and voiced by Anthony Phelan, and Bob Bergen in The Clone Wars. Personality Prime Minister Lama Su is the head of the ruling council of Kamino colony governors. He was aware of the larger arena of galactic events but was nonetheless interested in outworld politics. Lama Su was aware of the clone army's importance to his economy and personally met the Jedi whom he thinks has come to inspect it. Lama Su showed great pride in his achievements of the clone army regarding them as the finest in his people's history. Biography Creating an Army Lama Su served as Prime Minster of Kamino during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. During the events of the blockade of Naboo, Lama Su received a request for a clone army by the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas for the Republic. Master Sifo-Dyas was seemingly killed later and Lama Su became acquainted with his partner who went by the name Lord Tyranus and was given a genetic template for the army to be based on belonging to a bounty hunter called Jango Fett. The Jedi's Visit After several attempts on Padme Amidala's life, the former Queen now Senator from Naboo occurred, Obi-Wan Kenobi identified the dart that killed the assassin Zam Wesell as a Kaminoan saberdart and traveled to the planet Kamino in pursuit of her partner, Jango Fett. Arriving on the stormy world, Obi-Wan first met Taun We and introduced him to Lama Su who anticipated a visit from the Jedi which surprised Obi-Wan. Lama Su assumed Kenobi's purpose was to inspect the clone army, and he assured the Jedi it would be completed on schedule. Su then told him of Sifo-Dyas who had commissioned the army for the Republic 10 years ago and intrigued Obi-Wan who recalled that Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost a decade ago. Lama Su called the situation unfortunate and showed his guest their progress by taking him on a tour of Tipoca City and their cloning facilities. Using growth acceleration technology, the Kaminoans were able to produce fully developed human clones within a decade. Su explained by the time of the Jedi's visit, 200,000 clones had matured with a million were in production. The clones were physically identical to their genetic host, Jango Fett, but were engineered to be more durable and completely obedient. As part of his payment, Fett requested a single, unaltered clone to raise as his son, naming him Boba. Obi-Wan requested to meet Jango and Taun We happily arranged it while Lama Su showed him the Kaminoan combat training of the massive clone army asking the Jedi if they were magnificent as the Kaminoan thought. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creator Category:Businessmen Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful